This invention relates to a lock, and particularly to a lock especially suitable for use on luggage, suitcases, briefcases, and equipment cases.
Many types of locks are utilized for these applications. All of these locks, however, have at least one of the drawbacks of being either complex, requiring specialized assembly, not featuring a sliding latch or requiring one design for installation on the left, and another design for installation on the right, i.e. not having reversible utility.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a sliding latch lock which has a minimum number of parts, yet provides secure and dependable locking.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding latch lock which has snap-together assembly. This provides for quick assembly with a minimum of labor and further ensures that only a minimum number of parts are required.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sliding latch lock which has reversible utility. By attaining this object, a single design may be used which can be mounted in either the right-hand or left-hand positions on a suitcase.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description, appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.